Rencard avec un schizophrène
by jenck
Summary: Après avoir fait la rencontre sur un jeux en ligne d'un sympathique jeune homme, celui-ci lui propose après plusieurs mois de sympathisation de se rencontrer en face à face. En dehors de son écran, sa nature reprend le dessus et le résultat peut surprendre plus d'une personne.


Fandom : Salut les geeks / Matthieu Sommet

Personnages impliqués : Le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, la Fille et le Prof

Rating : +12 ans à cause de quelques propos incestueux propres au personnage du Patron

* * *

Il y a peu de temps encore, je déambulai sur WoW en quête de rencontres amicales qui pourraient me permettre de tisser des relations avec de potentiels alliés de combat et pourquoi pas des camarades de jeu qui voudraient me raconter leur quotidien quand ils ont les yeux détachés de leur écran. Jamais je ne m'étais attendu à ce qu'un joueur m'accoste pour s'intéresser à ma vie et encore ! Il renouvela ses approches au fil de nos retrouvailles, parcourant même parfois plusieurs cartes pour retrouver ma piste et reprendre le fil de notre dernière discussion. Ce ne sont que ses propos, de futiles paroles que je me suis surprise à laisser croire en leur authenticité et leur véracité. Ça ne m'engage à rien de croire des bobards, si tel est leur cas, si ce n'est à rêvasser le temps de nos parties communes de baston. Il fallut cependant qu'un jour…

« Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ?

-Comment ça ?

-On est tous deux de Paris, on n'a qu'à se retrouver autour de quelques pintes de bières tous les deux. T'as dis que tu aimes bien les Kronenbourg, on doit pouvoir se trouver un bar qui en sert. »

Ce fut la première sortie auquel un garçon m'invita. Un tête à tête à la terrasse d'un établissement qu'il nomma « Le Progrès » et localisa son emplacement à Montmartre. Ça m'arrangea qu'il ne soit pas loin du premier arrondissement, si ça se trouve mon camarade avait retenu ce détail et prévu de nous dégoter le meilleur bar à sa connaissance au plus près du centre de la capitale. J'espérai cependant qu'on ne croiserait pas trop de ses connaissances. Il serait alors tenté de me délaisser pour se mêler à ses compagnons de beuverie. Je me convainquis que s'il était un bon type il ferait justement en sorte que personne ne puisse m'ombrager. Néanmoins, savoir que je serais la seule cible de son regard me rendis sur le coup nerveuse.

_A-t-il les yeux aussi clairs qu'il le prétend ? Le menton assez lisse pour que j'en déduise qu'il l'a rasé pour l'occasion ou piquant à cause du duvet qu'il aura laissé pousser intentionnellement sur son menton ces derniers jours ? Sera-t-il intimidé ou gonflé d'assurance à notre entrevue ? _Furent les questions qui me revinrent le plus souvent à l'esprit à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. Qui ne sera nerveux concernant son premier rendez-vous ? Je n'ai fais sa rencontre qu'il y a deux mois mais nous avions tellement échangés qu'à mes yeux Matthieu était devenu rapidement à mes yeux un précieux confident. Je me suis rapidement mise à lui parler de mon quotidien et de mes projets dans les moindres détails. En échange il me racontait de temps à autre ses déboires ou ses réussites.

Je ne pouvais que le soutenir dans ses moindres démarches, le féliciter s'il réalisait un exploit inespéré ou partager sa peine s'il échouait en cours de route. J'avais envie de lui accorder ma confiance, de dépendre de son avatar dès que je m'élançai dans une péripétie, de songer à son nom dès que j'avais besoin de compter sur une identité pour me soutenir moralement, d'envisager ses réactions avant de lui transmettre la moindre de mes nouvelles…

J'adorai ce mec du plus profond de mon être plus qu'aucune autre personne jusque-là, c'est pourquoi j'acceptai de venir à son rendez-vous et que j'y vins. Pour moi, pour Matthieu, et pourquoi pas... pour nous ?

* * *

Bottes en cuir usé, veste souple et légère, écharpe en laine duveteuse et bonnet assorti, je fus parée pour affronter le mois d'octobre dans cette tenue devenue traditionnelle dans mes habillages automnaux. J'avais de quoi survivre au froid sans pour autant ressembler à une énorme pelote de laine bigarrée. Je ne demandai pas que Matthieu succombe à mon look, loin de moi l'idée de le draguer s'il avait une copine mais je n'ai jamais osé soulever avec lui ce sujet plutôt sensible, mais qu'il prendrait au moins attention au soin que j'ai porté à la sélection du moindre bout de tissu pour notre sortie. Je me voyais mal m'y présenter avec une tenue improvisée avec les premiers habits que j'aurais arraché à mon armoire. Comme dans de nombreux scénarios, après plusieurs essais, j'ai opté pour la première tenue que je m'étais composée. Néanmoins cette perte de temps ne m'empêcha pas de râter l'heure du rendez-vous fixée à seize heure tapante à la terrasse du café convenu pour le rendez-vous. Je fus cependant surprise d'y trouver, une fois sur place, un jeune homme correspondant aux critères physique que m'avait donné Matthieu sur sa personne : un jeune homme pas très grand ni très robuste aux premiers abords aux boucles brunes dissimulées sous un chapeau sombre. Il parut embêté par une attente. Si ce n'était l'apport de sa consommation, c'était par la venue d'un camarade. Je me demandai sur le coup ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de ma part. Sera-t-il déçu de me constater avec un physique n'égalant avec celui qu'il s'était imaginé ?

Il me remarqua et aussitôt son sourire s'illumina. Est-ce-qu'une de ses connaissances est dans mon dos et qu'il cherche à l'interpeller ? A moins qu'elle ne porte aussi mon prénom, j'en doute fort. Je rejoignis timidement du fameux Matthieu de WoW, me sentant bien ridicule de lui présenter en chair et en os le visage se cachant la sublime elfe de nuit qu'il avait l'habitude jusque là de fréquenter. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon physique pouvant me remettre en question. Il engagea simplement la discussion à partir d'une douce voix des plus agréables qu'il m'a été jusque là permi d'entendre.

"Je suis ravi que tu ai pus venir au rendez-vous sans encombre."

Pour un tel rendez-vous, j'aurais bravé des tempêtes et des cataclysmes de toutes les ampleurs pour avoir l'occasion d'embrasser cordialement ses joues. Elles furent duveteuses, ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul point sur lequel il me surprit.

"Que veux-tu boire ?

-Pourquoi pas... Une bière ?

-Vous pouvez ajouter deux Kronenbourg à votre liste ? Interpella-t-il un serveur s'apprêtant à retourner au bar pour se charger d'autres consommations. Ce dernier accepta sans broncher et s'éloigna avec son carnet récemment griffonné pour ajouter à sa liste nos deux bières.

-Tu es venu par les transports je suppose ?

-Je suis venu en vélib, il y en a plusieurs en bas de mon immeuble en libre service donc quand je me déplace un j'en prend un quand le temps y est favorable.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'étouffer dans les transports, de vrais boîtes de conserves ambulantes.

-Pas faux..."

Voilà que dans les mêmes dix premières minutes, il m'offre un verre et un charmant sourire. J'aime bien ce type. Quand on nous ramena nos boissons, il ouvrit en premier sa canette mais celle-ci éclaboussa dès son ouverture l'écharpe que j'ai enfilé pour la sortie. Aussitôt il sortit deux mouchoirs de sa poche et se pressa de nettoyer la laine en frottant énergiquement ses tissus dessus. Je le forçai à se dégager, des morceaux de mouchoirs s'incrustant dans le tissu de mon écharpe, et constatai dans son regard navré qu'il implorait ma pitié. Ce qu'on retrouve en général dans les yeux d'un gamin gaffeur malgré ses bonnes intentions.

"Pardon... Je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste...

-Je suis vraiment navré... Pardonne moi."

Je crus un moment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Je me détournai de lui pour ouvrir avec précaution ma canette et nettoyer méticuleusement avec l'un des coins encore intacts de ses mouchoirs la salive gazéifiée s'échappant de l'ouverture percée. Quand je revins à Matthieu, toujours accroupi à côté de moi, je vis des larmes perler autour de ses yeux plissés. Il va vraiment fondre en larme ? Je l'encourageai à se remettre à sa place et lui recommandai vivement de moucher la morve commençant à s'échapper de ses narines. Il opina et s'en chargea avec des mouchoirs propres. Qu'ai-je fais pour tomber sur un mec aussi susceptible ? Ce n'est peut-être pas sa faute, il doit lui-aussi être un peu nerveux à cause du rendez-vous et n'a put conserver son assurance lorsqu'il m'a tâché. Je ne suis pas de ces filles rouspétant dès qu'on salie leurs habits, toute façon je pourrais toujours voir pour le laver en rentrant et effacer les preuves de son méfait.

Et s'il avait l'intention de m'inviter chez lui ? De me proposer de passer boire un dernier verre chez lui ? De m'héberger pour la nuit... chez lui ? Je commence à délirer comme ces filles pensant que le premier beau mec qui leur accordera un sourire deviendra dans la même semaine le petit ami idéalisé qu'elles ont toujours voulu avoir. Je ne suis pas de ces romantiques ! Je dois rester réaliste. Nous sommes à un rendez-vous purement amical pour qu'on puisse d'avantage apprendre l'un de l'autre qu'on n'aurait jamais apprit en se contentant de nos échanges écrits.

"Tu sais, ce n'est rien une gaffe. Tous le monde peut en faire.

-Je me suis un peu emporté, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne.

-Donc... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans la vie ?

-En fait...

-Un truc bien vicieux je paris.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Continue."

Pourquoi a-t-il cherché à faire cette insinuation ? D'une voix suave en plus ! Se pourrait-il que ses intentions... Non, ça doit être juste une blague qui est mal passée. Les mecs aiment bien blaguer sur ce sujet en faisant croire que leur voisine est une grosse vicieuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un pervers ? J'ai parfois abordé ce sujet avec lui sur notre jeu mais c'était dans nos discussions purement confidentielles et seulement dans le cadre de nos blagues. Ca m'avait semblé être que des conneries qu'on s'amuserait à échanger avec un pote qui saurait ne pas prendre les propos au sérieux. Je bus une gorgée de ma bière puis reprit.

"Je fais dans la permanence...

-De cannabis ?

-Hm... Non. Je parle de la permanence téléphonique.

-Je savais bien que c'était un job bien vicelard.

-Pas du tout ! Ce n'est que temporaire, je fais à côté un concours pour préparer ma reconversion...

-Dans le cannabis ?"

Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien cherché à prouver en insistant autant sur les trafics de cannabis et sur les jobs vicieux ? Il tenait à me faire passer pour une femme travaillant au noir ? Je me penchai au dessus de la table pour diminuer le volume de la discussion. A ce rythme-là les autres clients vont s'interroger sur la crédibilité de mon poste et penser qu'on est de mèche. Matthieu accepta de faire le même effort pour que je n'ai pas à hausser trop fort la voix.

"Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive au juste ?

-Ben quoi ? Je croyai que tu aimais dire des trucs cochons en public ?"

Maintenant il se défend en déformant les propos employés en ligne ?! J'ai dis aimer balancer des termes cochons sur la chatbox publique à ses heures d'affluence pour que les messages ne s'éternisent pas et m'évitent des embrouillent avec les administrateurs, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec la déformation de mon job qui est au contraire des plus sérieux.

"Ce n'est pas le même contexte, Matthieu.

-Tu préfères passer sous la table pour qu'on s'attaque aux choses sérieuses ?

-Bordel non !

-Tu devrais te reconvertir dans le cannabis, t'as l'air tendu.

-Je ne touche pas à la drogue, pas même à la clope.

-Tu veux te lancer dans la pipe ?"

Subitement Matthieu se fila une claque. Je retombai sur ma chaise pour échapper au champ de portée de son bras, assez puissant pour le ramener lui-aussi à sa place. Moi qui m'attendait à tomber sur un gentil garçon, j'ai en fin de compte découvert un mec totalement dérangé s'exprimant dans un ton parfaitement calme commençant à m'énerver. Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas d'être aussi détendu et linéaire que sur le net ? Voilà qu'il sort des propos sans cohérences et accumule des gestes encore plus dépourvus de sens. Il massa sa joue frappée en sirotant doucement sa canette, me chargeant de vider la mienne de deux tiers de son contenu pour essuyer ce passage plutôt perturbant.

"Tu fais souvent ce genre de crises ?

-Vois-tu, ces alternances de comportements parfois contradictoires se font de manière désordonnée et donc imprévisible. Il m'est donc impossible d'estimer un pourcentage exact du temps écoulé entre chacun de ces intervalles et de définir la succession précise de chaque phase. Mais si je devais te présenter un calcul approximatif plutôt correct se rapprochant au mieux des faits déjà constatés par le passé..."

Voilà que Matthieu se joue matheux. Quelle sera sa prochaine phase ? Un Matthieu efféminé ? Un Matthieu suicidaire ? Je préférerai ne pas rencontrer cette phase si elle devait avoir lieu dans la journée. Je bus le reste de la canette tandis qu'il approfondissait ses démarches statistiques. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'épargne de ces explications m'évoquant bien trop de souvenirs sur mes cours de maths au lycée. Il est vrai que sur WoW il s'était montré fort stratégique dans nos avancées, pourvu d'un sens tactique irréprochable qu'il m'a déjà démontré par des calculs mathématiques laborieux exactes. Je les ai vérifié plus d'une fois et ils ne présentaient aucune bavure. Quand il s'agit d' avoir recourt pour développer des tactiques de combat efficaces, je n'ai aucune de protester. Surtout si je l'interroge sur la raison de ses victoires. Mais en dehors de ce contexte, ses explications sont barbantes à en mourrir. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac à main pour rapidement consulter son horloge et entre-temps ses applications.

"C'est quoi, ton téléphone ? Coupa brusquement Matthieu pour s'intéresser à l'appareil pourtant caché sous la table.

-Oh, ça ? lui présentai-je mon blackberry. Un vieu modèle. J'ai jamais envisagé de le changer car je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de le charger en applications.

-Pourtant il y en a pleins de pratiques ! Tu devrais personnaliser le tien, comme je le fais avec des autocollants.

-J'ai déjà envisagé d'y mettre un porte-clefs mais dans un sac ça s'abime rapidement.

-Je te comprend parfaitement, le mien est toujours bourré de tout et n'importe quoi ! C'est une vrai galère d'y dissimuler ses tampons."

Là, je craquai et l'abandonnai au milieu de la terasse avec la ferme conviction de ne plus reprendre contact avec ce type chtarbé.

* * *

Recherche : Wolf of Warcraft joueur jenck

Résultat : compte récemment supprimé

"Dommage, je commençai à l'apprécier !"


End file.
